Pusher's Vengeance
by Tashe Dangerous Eyes
Summary: From the author of 'The Deceiver' comes a fic of the clasic episode 'Pusher'. It's a whole new mind game. Who will win this time?


Pusher's Vengeance   
by Tashe "Dangerous Eyes"  
tashe075@yahoo.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder, Walter   
Skinner, even Modell (not that they are very fond of him), are   
property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Network. I   
just borrowed them for this story in case they were bored during   
the show hiatus. Please don't sue for using them, after all, I'm   
only a human being.  
  
  
Rating: PG13 For some of those words that you might use everywhere   
but near mom and dad. There's a sexual situation but I keep it in   
a low profile. No, it is not a MSR.  
  
Category: TA   
  
Spoilers: Pusher  
  
Time line: Story takes place during third season.  
  
Summary: Pusher comes back with a plan of revenge against Mulder   
and Scully and a new deadly game. Who will win this time?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pusher's Vengeance   
by Tashe "Dangerous Eyes"  
  
  
Dana Scully's apartment  
7:37pm  
  
Dana Scully entered her apartment and sighed. "Home," raising   
an eyebrow "smelly home. What in the world is that smell?" Smiling,   
"Boy!, like I don't know that's the smell of an apartment that's been   
closed several days `cause I've been chasing the paranormal around the   
country with my "spooky" partner". *I'll just open a few windows, turn   
on the air conditioner and spray some air refresher. Hopefully the smell   
will be gone soon enough* she thought.  
  
Now on her bedroom Scully put her suitcase at the foot of her bed,   
took off her shoes, left the gun on the night table and head for the   
bathroom to prepare herself a well disserved warm bubble bath. While waiting   
for the tub to get full enough she couldn't resist the temptation to lay down   
on the bed to rest a little after her last trip to Mulder's world.   
  
Soon the fragrance of the liquid soap filled her nostrils reminding   
her not to fall asleep or she will wake up to find her things floating around.   
She grinned at the thought. Then yet another smell reached her but this time   
the smell caused her neither disgust nor pleasure but fear. A bad feeling   
invadedher, making her sit up on the bed in full alert. A feeling that she was   
not alone. And she wasn't.   
  
"No, no, no Agent Scully. Stay where you are." A man's voice said.  
  
"Oh my God!" Scully said, her fear raising.  
  
"Don't move Agent Scully, stay there, stay." He said in a calm voice   
as if he was trying to tame her.   
  
*That voice, it can't be. He is in the hospital in a coma. It couldn't   
possibly be.* Scully was brought back to reality when the man moved closer   
to her.  
  
"Modell, How....?"  
  
"Agent Scully," the man cut her off, "I want you to do something for me."  
  
" No, I'll..."  
  
"I want you to do something for me Agent Scully." Modell insisted cutting   
her off again.  
  
Scully almost couldn't comprehend what was happening to her, to her   
body, to her mind. Even though she had had problems in the past to accept   
Mulder's theory about this man, she knew what this man was capable of and now   
she was experiencing those capabilities. She was feeling at a disadvantage   
sitting on the bed so she tried to stand up, she wanted to stand up but she   
couldn't. *My gun!* Scully looked around her bedroom until she saw it on the   
night table where she had left it, unfortunately so did Modell.  
  
"So, there's your gun. I want you stand up and take your gun." Modell said like   
trying to control the sound of every word. Scully's eyes winded. Her expression   
betraying her feelings. There she was willing herself to take control of her   
body so she can reach her gun a get rid of this bastard for good and now that   
she could get to it she hesitated. She knew what Modell was up to and there was   
nothing she could do about it. "Take your gun agent Scully." Modell demanded.   
Scully stood up and took the gun fearing the worse."Now put it to your temple".   
A devilish smile forming in his face. Scully's face hardened. She was actually   
feeling pure hatred towards this man now. It seems like Modell could control her   
whole body.   
  
*God, I'm going to die. Mulder, where are you? Mulder?!* "Mulder is going to kill   
you, you son of a bitch." Scully yelled like trying to hurt Modell in some way.   
By now the gun was pressing hard against her temple. Modell moved even closer,   
looking Scully in the eyes, making sure she understood the message, that this time   
he had won.  
  
"Say good night Scully girl." Modell pushed one last time and Scully's apartment   
was filled with the sound of death.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's apartment  
Saturday  
1:53am  
  
Scully was in pain. Almost an unbearable pain. *Oh my God, my chest hurts   
so much.* Scully thought rubbing the palm of her hand again and again over her   
chest. *Wait a minute, I just shot myself on the head and my chest hurts!* Scully's   
eyes flew open, she was on her bed, everything was dark, no sounds whatsoever and   
it was 1:53 am. "A nightmare, it all was a dream." A dream so real, a fear so   
intense that hurts, even awake she could feel it. *But why am I having dreams about   
Robert Modell?, I never had them while working on the case. Then why now?* She   
thought resting her head on the pillow.   
  
Even though she felt like forgetting every single case that she has worked   
on, this one was the most she wanted to put behind her. She wanted to forget the   
man that almost made her partner kill himself, that almost made her partner kill   
her. This case added a guilt to Mulder's list, one that she was still trying to   
convince him it didn't belong to him. No, it belonged to Modell. The guilt of being   
nobody. The guilt of trying to be somebody by ruining other people's lives. A guilt   
that end up putting him on a hospital bed. And she was having dreams about him now.   
Why?  
  
Scully's eyes that were open but no focusing on anything in particular made   
out the form of her gun that rested on the night table. In a quick motion, like   
afraid of being caught, she took it and put it under her pillow. *Man, I feel silly   
letting a dream get to me like this. After all he is in a coma, incapable of   
"pushing" anyone anymore. Isn't he?* Since the extreme possibilities weren't her   
strong suit, she shook the thought and went back to sleep once more.  
  
  
Fairfax Mercy Hospital  
Saturday  
5:15am   
  
"Saturday, about time!" Nurse Kramer said to herself as if the sound of her   
voice would make it more real. It has been a long week and she was looking forward   
to resting and having some fun. Not that the job was that hard, specially the night   
shift. The only thing she had to do was to check on the monitors, organize the paper   
work of the patients that weren't that many, attend the casual call from some patient   
that needed assistant. Except for one. One that has never called and she doubted   
that he ever would. His name, Robert Patrick Modell. What she knew about him was   
just unbelievable. She had Modell's chart on her hand, by the conclusion of his   
status he would never regained consciousness. *Hum, am I suppose to believe that   
this man controlled minds, kill several people, knew about his tumor and never wanted   
treatment in order to keep that ability. I don't buy it. It can't be done. I mean...*   
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a beep. One of the patients was calling and   
she looked at the indicators to know where to go. "I'll be..." Not finishing her own   
line she rushed to the room that the indicator marked and open the door.   
  
"He's gone." She said with a flabbergasted expression.   
  
"I'm here." A soft voice came from somewhere in the darkness. "I want you to do   
something for me." He said closing the door behind her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Scully's apartment   
Saturday  
8:00am  
  
In the hallway outside her apartment Scully struggled to open the door   
while holding three bags of groceries at the same time. She managed to have a   
good night sleep regardless of the nightmare she had and since she hated crowded   
supermarkets she decided that this early in the morning was a good time to go get   
some things that she needed. Suddenly one of the bags fell from her hands covering   
the hallway floor with its content. "Damn", *I'm a trained FBI agent, a Dr. in   
pathology, I did a major in physics, I've faced the strangest enemies from microscopic   
insects to evil twins but I can get my groceries safe into my apartment.* "I wonder   
what Mulder would say if he could see me now". She smiled at the thought of her   
partner judging her capabilities based on a broken bag of groceries. Finally opening   
the door she gathered the groceries and got them inside. Closing the door she head for   
the kitchen.  
  
"Hello gorgeous!" A male voice said.  
  
Scully froze. Her expression a mix of fear and astonishment both caused by the voice   
that she thought she would never hear again. Then she turned around instinctively   
looking for her gun that was usually holstered at her back but her attempt was welcome   
by the intruder's fist knocking her down in the act. "This time you won't be able to   
help him."  
  
  
Mulder's apartment   
Saturday  
8:25am  
  
The phone was ringing repeatedly . Mulder ran through the door grabbing   
the phone with the hope that it was Scully missing him already. Even though Mulder   
was sure that if he ever disappeared Scully was going to be the only one who would   
really miss him, she was a great person to be missed by and that was good enough for   
him.   
  
"Mulder." He answered but a tone was the only response he received. He looked at   
his answering machine for a short period of time. "They don't even want to talk to   
you anymore." *Man, what if that was Scully. No she would have left a message.   
I'll call her. No, what if it wasn't her and I wake her up, I will be listening to   
her complaining about it the whole week.*  
  
He sat heavily on the couch putting his head between his hands and resting   
the elbows on his knees. *What's wrong with me? I just saw her yesterday, its not   
even noon yet and I am already anxious to see her or at least talk to her.* Mulder   
went from the couch and stood up in front of the large mirror in his living room.   
He looked at himself for a moment. His jogging suit wet from the sweat of his usual   
morning run. *Why don't I have a life, a love. I'm a good looking guy, smart, with a   
good career, I'm not rich but I'm not poor either, I have an open mind.* Mulder   
flinched at this last thought. After all it was his open mind, the strength of his   
believes, his quest for the truth that has imprisoned him in The X Files world.   
A world in which a normal life and love didn't fit. A world in which he couldn't   
trust no one, sometimes not even himself but her.   
  
"My life is a labyrinth Scully. You came in and found me, you are looking for the   
exit beside me and when I find it I know that you will be there waiting for me."   
Mulder, still looking himself in the mirror smiled at the realization that some way   
or another all came down to her. He kind of liked it. The phone rang again and   
Mulder answered it before it could ring twice. "Mulder."   
  
"Agent Mulder this is Walter Skinner, I need you to come to my office asap."   
Assistant Director Skinner said in an urgent tone.   
  
"What's going on Sir?" Mulder asked already worried.   
  
"Modell has escaped from the hospital."  
  
"What?, When?" Incredulity in his voice.  
  
"This morning, sometime around 6am. A nurse from the 7am shift found Modell's   
room empty and another nurse named kramer on some kind of shock. Listen Mulder,   
I wasn't going to call you because of what happened the last time you and Agent   
Scully dealt with this guy, but since that experience makes you the expert on   
this matter I thought it was easier to deal with whatever theory you can come up   
with than trying to keep you out the case." Skinner said. And he knew it was the   
right decision for Mulder was one of his best agents and as unusual as Modell was.  
  
"Have you called Scully yet?"  
  
"No I haven't. You call her and come to my office, by the time you get here I'll   
have more information and a team of the necessary people assembled."  
  
"Yes sir." Mulder responded and hanged up. His mind was filled with memories that   
were still haunting him. The image of Modell across the table with a gun between   
them. A single tear running down Scully's cheek. He, pointing the gun at his   
partner's head. *This time it'll be different.* Mulder thought with determination.   
He was about to lift up the phone to call Scully when it rang once more. "Mulder."  
  
"Its me."  
  
"Scully I was about to call you. Something has come up."  
  
"Mulder come to my place."  
  
"Yes, in fact I have to. Look Scully, Skinner just called me. Modell has escaped   
from the hospital." There was silence on the line for a moment.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder said wondering if she realized what he just said.   
  
"I'll be waiting for you Mulder."   
  
"Scully did you hear what I just..." The tone on the phone told him that she had   
already hanged up. Mulder didthe same and thought for a second. "Something's wrong."   
Grabbing his jacket and his gun he rushed out the door. He had a feeling that   
something was not right. He could feel it in his guts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Scully's apartment  
Saturday  
8:47 am  
  
  
Scully was on her bed. Her hands were tied up to it above her head and her   
feet were tied up together. The left side of her face was hurting and she could tell   
it was getting swollen. Her mind was in an intense search for a way out of this new   
life threatening situation in which Modell was putting them both, her and Mulder.   
After all she has struggled to be treated as an equal in a man's world she was often   
taken as Mulder's weakness, like Modell was doing now and she hated it.   
  
Scully's eyes were focused on him now. Modell was in one corner of the   
bedroom in a complete silence, like a grounded child. He was sweating, his face pale.   
It made her remembered the time when Modell try to escape after he made a man ignited   
himself on fire and his tumor didn't allowed him to leave and he was arrested. She   
wandered how this man could be walking around in his condition, but she knew what he   
was doing. He was gathering his strength so he could have his revenge on them. Even if   
that was the last thing he ever did.   
  
Mulder stood in front of Scully's door, gun in hand, unsure how to proceed.   
Replaying Scully's tone of voice and words over in his head. If Modell was inside,   
and of that much he could be sure being one the best profilers of the FBI, he knew   
this was the most logic thing for Modell to do, to look for him or Scully. At least   
he was going to try andsurprise him. Mulder open the door with the key Scully had   
given him and entered the apartment. Two seconds later he felt a gun being pressed   
to his skull.   
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?" Modell said with a tone of triumph in   
his voice.   
  
"So much for my element of surprise." Mulder words came almost in a whisper.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh Modell I missed your eyes." Mulder replied with sarcasm.  
  
"Well G-man, I'd forgotten your funny side. Drop the gun." Modell ordered.   
  
"Where is Scully?"  
  
"First thing first." He said pressing the gun harder into Mulder's head. Mulder   
dropped the gun. For now he'll play along till he could figure out what to do   
before Modell decided to put the 'whammy' on him.  
  
"Let's leave it there. We won't be needing it."   
  
"Mulder!" Scully said looking at Mulder with an Oh-God-I'm so-glad-you're-here,   
he-is-going-to-kill-us-both expression on her face. Mulder was immediately infuriated   
when he saw Scully tied up to the bed and the bruise on her face.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" He tried to turned around but Modell kept him from doing it   
pressing the gun on his back.  
  
"Ah ah, easy. Come on Mulder don't make me shoot you. This party wouldn't be the same   
without you." Modell said in a warning way. Mulder forced himself to control his anger   
and looked back at Scully.  
  
"Scully are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Mulder." Mulder could tell that Scully was scared. So was he.   
  
"Tell me Modell, how did you get out of the hospital and where did you get a gun so   
fast? As far as I know they're not part of any medical instruments."  
  
"Well if you must know I was out of the coma for some time but I didn't tell anyone   
because I really didn't want to go to jail, so I took my time to think and get strong   
enough for my homecoming. How did I get out? Well Mulder I should tell you, its amazing   
what a woman would do for you if you ask her nicely. As for the gun, I just borrowed   
it from you lovely partner here." He said nodding at Scully. "Her spared gun that is.   
She keeps telling me she forgot her other gun at the office, like I'm going to buy that,   
but it doesn't really matter since she can't get to it. Can you darling?" He said   
like making fun of her disadvantage.   
  
*Actually I can, darling!* Scully thought about the irony of the situation. A   
few hours ago she felt silly when she put her gun under her pillow because of the dream   
she had about Modell even when she denied the possibilities that have just turned into   
reality and now that steel guardian angel from last night was their only hope. *If only   
I could get one of my hands loose...*  
  
"Let her go, this is between you and me." Mulder said in an attempt to keep Scully from   
further harm even though he knew the odds were against him.   
  
"It was between you and me the first time but now she is an important part of my plan."  
  
"And what exactly its your plan?"  
  
"Don't be so anxious Mulder. You know what they say, patience it's a virtue!" Moving   
away from Mulder so both of them could see him Modell continued. "First of all I would   
like to clear a doubt that I've had for some time now."  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" Mulder asked not really interested in what Modell had to say.  
  
"Do you remember I told you once that you two looked awfully close?" He said smiling   
at Scully. She could see by his face that he was enjoying every moment of this.   
"I would like to know how close you really are, shall we find out?" Mulder and Scully   
looked at each other in surprise and then back at Modell who focused his sight on Mulder.   
  
"From now on we'll just take it easy." He said still looking at Mulder. "Easy." He   
repeated putting the gun down on thefloor and pushing it aside with his foot. This   
may have been a stupid thing to do if this man was any other, but for Modell his mind   
was his weapon. It was important that Mulder understood that it was him who was in   
charged.   
  
"As I said before, we won't be needing it." Mulder saw a chance to try and stop Modell   
but he found himself under Pusher's control and couldn't move. It was too late.   
  
"Go stand beside her Mulder." Mulder didn't move. Modell smiled at him. "I didn't   
expect less from you Mulder. You are a brave warrior, just like me, but I'm going   
to have to insist. Move." He said raising his voice. Mulder went to stand beside   
Scully not taking his eyes from Modell not sure if it was because he didn't want to or   
because he couldn't.   
  
Scully too was looking at Modell constantly but not due to a controlled will   
but because she didn't want him to notice that she was trying to get her hands loose.   
The rope was hurting her wrists but she didn't care, and she wouldn't stop, not now that   
she was getting somewhere. *You might be a brave warrior but you are not good with knots   
you "pushing" son of a bitch.*   
  
"Look at her Mulder. Don't you think she's beautiful." Scully stopped struggling with   
the rope before Modell couldsee what she was doing.  
  
"Modell cut the crap. If you want to kill us why don't you just shoot us. Why the   
stupid games?" Mulder snapped. Scully gave Mulder an if-I-didn't-know-better-I-would-be   
offended look.   
  
"Shut up!" Modell yelled at Mulder. "You will do as I say. You can't resist me, you   
can't resist me, you can't."  
  
"No." Mulder said looking away from Modell.  
  
"You can't." The silence let him know that he had Mulder under his total control now.   
  
"Touch her. Caress her face." Mulder turned so he was facing Scully and slowly started   
to touch her bruised cheek but not to feel its softness but wishing he could heal it.   
Scully looked at him in understanding.  
  
"Now kiss her. I'm sure those lips are not strangers to you. Come on, let me see a   
good one." Mulder reluctantly lower his head so slowly that reminded him of the first   
romantic kiss he ever gave don't wanting to rush things. How different from now that   
he was trying not to kiss Scully. *I've waited for so long to taste those lips, but not  
like this.* Mulder thought seeing no way around it when suddenly Scully turned her head   
and Mulder lips landed on her good cheek.   
  
"Damn you!" Was all she could say out of frustration.   
  
"Well G-man, it seems that you got yourself an unwilling lover." Mulder stood straight   
and looked at Modell with a raged he never felt before.  
  
"Let's see if she likes this. Unbutton her blouse slowly from bottom to top." Modell's   
requirement made the tension grew higher and Mulder could swear he detected excitement   
in his voice.  
  
"No way." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Do it." Modell demanded. "Do it." Screaming this time. Mulder's eyes met Scully's.   
he recognized the look of guilt right away when Mulder started to unbutton her blouse   
but that was something that they would have to deal with later. Scully took the chance   
that Mulder was looking at her and was blocking Modell's view of her to let him know   
with her eyes what she was doing. Mulder saw that one of Scully's hands was almost free.   
*Scully I hope you have a plan since my mind is kind of crowded.* He felt bad for being   
failing her again. He was supposed to protect her and now he was being used to harm her.   
He hated himself for not been stronger than Modell. Like in the past for not have been   
stronger than "them".  
  
There was one button left before Mulder could see Scully's breast when Modell   
stop him. "That's enough." Both sides of the blouse fell apart uncovering Scully's belly.   
Modell stepped forward looking at her and then at Mulder. He took a marker out of his   
pocket and tossed it to Mulder. Neither Scully nor Mulder could understand what Modell   
was trying to do. The only thing they could be sure of was that death would be waiting   
at the end, but whose.   
  
"What the hell is this for?"  
  
"Did you really think that I spent all this time in a hospital with this little souvenir   
that you left on my head, planning my revenge and my escape to when I finally have you   
where you are now just sit down and watch you fuck around? Well let me tell you something   
Foxy boy, I hope you really enjoyed her the last time because today she is going from   
agent to angel." Since Modell attention was fixed on Mulder during his outrage Scully   
took the opportunity to loosen her hand even more. *Almost there Mulder, I'm almost free.*  
  
"Now I want you to write a big x on her belly." Mulder did it. Somehow Modell's anger   
increased the power he had over him.Scully saw her belly being marked with a black x.   
She knew she had been marked for death. Modell put a hand behind his back and brought it   
around, a large knife on it.  
  
"Here." He said to Mulder putting the knife on the bed. The two men looked each other   
intensely. So many things said without words. Scully watched them feeling that somehow   
she wasn't suppose to be there. *It was between you and him after all Mulder.*  
  
"X marks the spot." Modell said breaking the silence.   
  
"No."  
  
"Take the knife!"   
  
"No. Scully."  
  
"Take it, take it." Modell felt his strength starting to fade. He knew once Scully died   
he could not take as much time to kill Mulder. And he wished he had the time. Not that   
that was necessary because he knew even more certainly than the first time that in making   
Mulder kill his partner he was killing him as well. Victory at last was his.  
  
"Come on Mulder, sacrifice time." Modell pushed harder than ever and Mulder took the   
knife elevating it above his head, looking the x that soon would be covered in red   
because of him. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. And this time it   
was Mulder's cheek that was wetted by a single tear.  
  
Modell looked at Scully who had a somewhat unexpected expression on her face.   
Not the fear he wanted to see but something else. He couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
"Scully, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed you." Mulder said almost sobbing. Scully in a   
last effort yanked her hand free and without thinking reached under her pillow.   
  
"Don't apologized just yet Mulder." She pointed the gun directly at Modell's head whose   
triumphant smiled was immediately replaced by fear and astonishment. "Say goodnight,   
Robby boy." She said shooting Modell dead in the act and freeing Mulder at the same time.   
  
"So, there was your gun. I didn't buy it either." Mulder said with no real intention   
to be funny. He lowered the knife and walked towards Modell's body. He wanted to be   
sure he was dead.   
  
"He's dead." Scully said as if she was reading Mulder's mind, but Mulder stood there   
looking at the man that with every step he took wanting to be "big" kept reducing   
himself to nothing. *A dead nothing finally.*  
  
"Mulder hand me the knife." Scully's voice awoke him from his daydream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to untie my feet and my other hand, do you mind."  
  
"Actually yeah, I mind. I'll free you with my own hands." *I don't feel like holding a   
knife while being with you in the same room. Not for now at least.* He thought dropping   
the knife to the floor.  
  
"Scully, why was your gun under your pillow anyway?"  
  
"What? Oh! That. You see, last night I had a dream."  
  
"About what?'  
  
"Modell. It was a situation similar to this one."  
  
"A nightmare Scully. If your mother was here she would say that this "dream" was a   
premonition for sure."  
  
"Actually Mulder I thought about that possibility. I didn't know what to make of it or   
maybe my mind has become too open."  
  
"Welcome to the wild side." Mulder said smiling a bit. Somehow the conversation eased   
the tension between them.   
  
Scully massaged her bruised wrists. "Mulder are you alright?" She asked   
remembering all the faces he made during the whole thing.  
  
"I'm ok." He saw her face and knew he wasn't fooling her.  
  
"I'll be ok Scully. I'm sorry I didn't do someth...."  
  
"Don't you start that Mulder. Don't you start blaming and punishing yourself for this."   
She took his face between her hands so he had to look at her. "It was Modell's fault.   
It was Modell's sick mind and he has taken both to hell with him."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully intensely. He was so thankful that he didn't loose her   
today. *What would I do without you Scully.* Her hands felt soft on his face and her lips   
that so many times like right now pronounced words to comfort him looked so tender and so   
beautiful specially when she smiled. *One day, perhaps one day.*  
  
The ringing phone broke the moment. Mulder answered it even though it was   
Scully's phone.   
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Agent Mulder, you and agent Scully better have a good explanation as to why you aren't   
here yet." Assistant Director Skinner barked on the other end of the line.  
  
"Believe me sir...," Mulder looked at Modell's body, "...nothing in the world can top   
our explanation."   
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
